The Key for the Door
by creativegoddess
Summary: HG Who could have guessed that a simple key could open so many doors. SyaoYuui


**A/N:** Yay~ Another SyaoYuui fic done! I love these two so much~ So this fic was inspired by a picture I saw once. I can't remember who drew it but I'll give some credit to them. I decided not to label it as any specific character because their is no Yuui option for the characters :c And I figured it'll confuse people if I labeled it as Syaoran & Fai. But at any rate~ This is another SyaoYuui fic from me. I hope you all enjoy it~!

**Edit:** Thanks to a review and some wandering around LJ, I can say that the artist is the wonderful Waders~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, CLAMP do.

* * *

**The Key for the Door**

If one could get to it, the roof of a school was a very calming place. The cool breeze that blew past could sooth shit nerves. The bright sun could warm more than just the skin and how high above everyone else one was felt almost liberating.

Maybe that was why Syaoron liked it so much. Though the roof was only as peaceful as the number of loudmouths on it – and there was always at least one – the young student had his own little section of it. He had discovered it not long after he arrived at Horitsuba. It was a small, closed off area isolated from the rest of the roof. The stairs leading up to it were hidden in a small alcove, the door to it locked. At least until Syaoron wanted up. He was always careful to make sure this place was only his.

Currently, the boy was standing on his little section of the school's roof, leaning on the railing and looking out over the grounds. There was no breeze today so there was nothing to counteract the summer sun's heat. He didn't mind though, he was rather enjoying the warm weather and soon found himself zoning out.

The creak of the old door behind him opening pulled him back to his surroundings. He turned around to see the cooking teacher come up onto the roof, a key in hand. They both looked at each other in surprise, neither expecting the other to be there. As quietly as he could, Yuui closed the door and approached the student.

"Syaoron-kun? What are you doing here?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at him. "I could ask you the same question, Yuui-sensei."

The older man leaned back against the railing and jingled the key. "I found this in the teacher's lounge. It was the only one that no one knew what it was for. Yuuko-sensei let me take it."

"So you already knew about the door and just so happened to try it?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I tried it on every locked door I knew. I didn't even know the door to this place existed."

Syaoron chuckled softly at that, shaking his head in amusement. Leave it to Yuui to check all the options.

"And what about you?" the teacher inquired. "How did you find this place?"

The student shrugged in response. "I simply happened to come across it when I first arrived."

"But how did you get up here? Wasn't it locked?"

He simply smiled.

Yuui clicked his tongue in disappointment. "My, I didn't know you had such dishonest skills."

"I don't think it's dishonest. More like creative thinking."

He laughed and shook his head. "That's just like you to say that."

Syaoron moved away from the railing then, picking up his bento which had been beside him and sat down in the middle of the roof. Yuui joined him, sitting within arm's reach as he faced him. The man calmly watched as the boy carefully began his lunch. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them having much to say.

Then Yuui broke the quiet air. "Do you always spend your lunch hour up here?"

Syaoron shrugged. "Not always. I usually spend it with my brother and the others. It's just a few occasions that I come up here."

The cooking teacher raised an eyebrow at him as he regarded the boy. "Oh really now?"

He nodded. "Yes really."

"I don't think that's true." The blond smiled sneakily at him. "I think you spend more time up here than you do with them."

The student gave him a look. "And what makes you say that?"

He didn't answer, simply gazed at the boy secretly.

Syaoron shrugged again and picked at his meal. "And why exactly did you decide to try out that key? It couldn't have just been on a whim."

Yuui considered that for a moment. "I was curious to see what it opened. I'd been considering trying to find out for a while now. I only managed to pluck up the courage recently."

"Hmm." The boy stared at him for several minutes. "You didn't try every door in the school."

The man simply returned his gaze. "What do you mean? Of course I did."

He clicked his tongue. "No. You didn't."

The blond frowned but said nothing. There really was nothing he could say to that. That same secret look that decorated his face was evident in the student's eyes. The quiet pressed down on them as they watched each other, neither saying a word. They merely sat and held eyes. Not a single thing passed between them and the glaring sun beat down on the pair.

Yuui's stomach growled, breaking the silence. Syaoron laughed.

"Hungry, Yuui-sensei?" he teased.

The man blushed lightly. "I did seem to have forgotten my lunch in the teacher's lounge…"

The brunet gestured at his bento. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't take my student's lunch. Besides, I don't have any chopsticks with me."

Syaoron tilted his head, an innocent expression on his face. "Use mine."

"No, I don't think-" He was interrupted by a rice ball suddenly being stuffed into his mouth. He faltered, slapping a hand across his lips as he chewed and swallowed. Letting out a ragged gasp, he glared at the boy who had a look of childish satisfaction on his face.

"Did you like it?" he asked as if he had not been involved in any way.

Yuui's expression didn't change. "That was completely unnecessary."

"I have no idea what you mean."

The teacher rolled his eyes and Syaoron took his real satisfaction in the blond's reactions. To him, the older man's reactions to the things he said were the best, No one had the same expressions as Yuui.

"Syaoron-kun," he began solemnly. The young student blinked, wondering about his sudden somber mood. "Syaoron-kun."

"That is my name," Syaoron spoke, looking at him oddly. "I see no need to repeat it."

Yuui's face softened and began to look torn. He seemed unable to decide whether or not to do something. "Syaoron-kun, the key…"

He sighed. "Yuui-sensei. If you want to do something, isn't it better to get it over and done with? You can face the consequences later. Worrying over it does nothing."

The cooking teacher considered that for a moment, looking out over the roof. "Maybe I should do that…" he mused.

The boy put his lunch down beside him and leaned back on hands, stretching out his legs. The blond scooted closer to him, also extending his legs. Sighing, Syaoron turned his face to the sun and closed his eyes. He was truly enjoying the nice weather.

Then she felt himself being pulled forward. Soft lips connected with his own as long, delicate fingers tangled in his short hair. He moaned into the kiss, accepting the rough tongue that slid into his mouth. They held it for several moments before Yuui pulled away back with a dreamy expression on his face.

"I wanted to see what the key opened," he whispered.

Syaoron's eyes fluttered open lazily. "I think you found what it is." At that, the man's smile shone.

Then the bell rang, interrupting their moment. The teacher groaned, not wanting their time together to end.

"You don't have a class." The student stated simply.

He blinked, confused. "No, I do believe that I have class next."

He gave the man a look. "You don't have class next period," he insisted. "And neither do I."

The blond finally clued in. He chuckled. "You know, Syaoron-kun, skipping class is a bad habit."

The brunet shrugged. "We'll just say the door somehow locked us up here and we couldn't find the key."

He smiled. "Or that key opened a different door." Then he leaned it to give the mischievous boy another kiss.


End file.
